Ellie and the Music Meister
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Lena finds a baby outside her apartment. The Music Meister attacks. J'onn, Alex, Lena, and the baby head to get team Flash's help. Set during Star-Crossed ending on Supergirl and the Duet episode of the Flash. No Mon-El. Supercorp. Snowbarry. A little AU.


Lena Luthor was just leaving her apartment complex, when she heard a cry coming from the alley next to her building. ' _I wonder who that could be?', Lena thought._ Lena decided to see if that person needed help and went to investigate. Looking around she didn't see an adult or even a child, until she noticed the crying was coming from the trash bin. She immediately lifted the lid only to find a baby inside.

"Oh my God." Lena said as she set down the lid and then picked the baby up out of the trash bin. The baby quieted once they were in her arms. ' _Who would do this?" Lena thought._ Lena gentle checked to see if the baby was a boy or girl before heading back out of the alley. _It's a girl._ Once Lena was out of the alley, she told her driver to take her to L-Corp. On the way to work she called Jess, telling her to pick up some baby supplies and that she would be there shortly.

Lena cuddled with the baby girl the whole way to L-Corp, she knew that this was going to look weird, but she wasn't going to leave this baby on her own.

"Miss. Luthor?" John said as he opened the door for Lena and noticed the baby in her arms.

"Good morning John." Lena said as she entered the lobby.

"Umm…Sorry Ma'am, but why do you have a baby?"

"I found her in the trash by my apartment complex. I figured I'd call Detective Sawyer a little later. I want one of the doctors to take a look at her make sure that she's okay."

"You are a good person Miss. Luthor. Most people, nowadays, would have kept walking."

"When Detective Sawyer comes please send her up."

"Yes Ma'am."

Lena headed straight to her office, where Jess greeted her when she got off the elevator. Jess told her she had picked up all the supplies that Lena asked, she also picked up a playpen for the little one to sleep in, and a couple sets of clothes for the baby.

"This is excellent Jess. I should probably get her feed and then she can take a nap, while I call for Detective Sawyer." Lena stated as she grabbed a bottle and formula from a bag.

"Actually, you have that meeting with Asia this morning. You might want to wait to call Detective Sawyer." Jess reminded Lena.

"Oh, I completely forgot. Thanks Jess. I'll give her a call after that then."

"No problem. Do you want me to help you?"

"No, it's okay. I can handle making a bottle and feeding her."

"Does she have a name?"

"Not yet, but I was thinking Ellie."

"I like it. It's a cute name for her. I'll be at my desk if you need me."

"Okay. Thanks again Jess."

"No problem, Miss. Luthor."

Lena went about fixing the bottle, feeding Ellie, before she set her down for a nap. She noticed that Ellie was unusually strong and had broken the first bottle that Lena had fed to her. She had her team come up with a different bottle that was made of steel and also a playpen made of the same material. She looked through some of the bags to find that Jess had picked up several blankets and a few pillows. Lena filled the new playpen with pillows and the blankets and set Ellie down. Then prepared herself for the teleconference with Asian investors.

It was starting to get close to lunch time by time Lena was done with the investors, while Jess had changed and feed Ellie with the new bottle while she was on call. Ellie though didn't like Jess as much as she liked Lena and gave Jess quite a bit of a hard time breaking one of her pens that she let her play with.

Lena changed Ellie's diaper, fixed up a bottle, and was starting to feed her, when Lena heard the familiar voice of her best friend, Kara Danvers. Jess was hesitant in letting Kara through not knowing if Lena wanted anyone to know about Ellie, so she called Lena to ask if Kara coming in was okay. Lena of course said to just let her through.

"Lena…" Kara started as she entered the room, until she saw Lena holding Ellie and stopped in her stride over to her friend.

"Kara. It's good to see you." Lena said grinning at Kara's sudden stop.

"You have a baby?"

"Yes. This is Ellie. I found her this morning."

"Found her?"

"In the trash bin in the alley next to my apartment complex."

"Who would do that?"

"I don't know. But I had her checked out by a doctor. She's healthy and about average for a baby her age. I was just about to call Maggie." Lena said as she moved to continue to feed Ellie as she went to call Maggie.

"I can call Maggie for you." Kara said as she pulled out her phone.

"Thanks."

"Maggie?" Kara said in to the phone.

"Little Danvers, what can I do for you?" Maggie replied.

"I need you to come to L-Corp."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just need you to come here. Okay? Come up to Lena's office."

"All right. I'll be there shortly."

"Thanks Maggie."

Kara hung up the phone and moved to sit next to Lena, who was rocking Ellie to sleep. Kara had never seen this side of Lena and she was surprised that Lena was so good with a baby.

"Have you ever thought of having children?" Kara asked before she realized that she said it out loud and when she did she panicked.

"I have. I love kids. But I would never want to burden a child with the name Luthor. No one deserves to have such a burden." Lena said looking up to glance at Kara before looking back at Ellie.

"Lena, you are so much more than your last name. And even if your mother and brother have made living as a Luthor hard, you are so strong." Kara stated as she wrapped an arm around Lena, who leaned against Kara's side.

"Thank you for that Kara, but most people are still worried that I'll end up like them."

"Well I know better than they do."

"Miss. Luthor." Jess said as she knocked before entering Lena's office. "Detective Sawyer is here. And so is Agent Danvers."

"Let them in." Lena replied and Jess turned around and told Alex and Maggie that they were welcome to enter the office.

"Le..." Maggie paused have way through Lena name, she was surprised to find Lena holding a baby and Kara sitting that close to Lena. Alex almost ran in to a frozen Maggie before she too noticed why Maggie had stopped and she too stopped.

"Maggie, Alex." Lena said as she laughed at their expressions.

"Who? How?" Alex started but she couldn't find the words she was looking for.

"This is Ellie. I found her this morning in a trash bin in the alley next to my apartment complex. I had a doctor check her out, she's healthy and about average size for a baby her age. There is one other thing you should be aware of." Lena said.

"And what is that?"

"She's half alien."

"Half alien?" Kara squeaked out.

"Yes. Probably a Daxamite. She seems to have the powers similar to Mon-El." Lena stated.

"How do you know that?"

"She broke the first bottle I gave her shattering it and…" Lena pointed to the ceiling, "She used her laser eyes to carve that in my ceiling." Maggie, Alex, and Kara all looked up to see El house crest burned in to the ceiling. "I think she's a fan of Supergirl."

"Oh Rao." Kara mumbled, but everyone heard her.

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed shocked that Kara would give her identity away like that.

"I always knew Alex. I am a genius. Plus, glasses and your hair pulled back doesn't disguise you very well. Your eyes give you away. They are a blue that is very distinct." Lena said as she stood to set Ellie down in the crib.

"Do you know who the parents are?" Maggie asked.

"No, I don't. But until we find them she's welcome to stay with me."

Suddenly Ellie started to cry, Lena picked her back up and rocked her, whispering words of comfort. Maggie, Alex, and Kara had never seen this side of Lena and they all wanted to see it more.

"I'll get a hold of my contacts see if they know anything." Maggie stated as she moved away to the corner of the room.

Alex took that moment to watch Kara, who was watching Lena, Alex knew that Kara liked Lena but with Mon-El they had just broken up because he had lied to her about his identity. And in that moment, she realized something, Mon-El was a Daxamite and the only one that they knew of. ' _Could he be the father?',_ Alex thought.

"I wonder who her parents are? But I do worry if they were to get her back, they left her in the trash." Lena stated softly as she continued to rock Ellie back and forth in her arms.

"Whoever they are, they will not be getting her back." Alex said with a look of anger on her face. ' _How could anyone leave their child in the trash?', Alex thought._ Alex wasn't going to let Ellie go back to them. "I think her staying with you would be a good idea, but maybe Kara could stay with you too. You know in case she uses her powers and doesn't know." Alex suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea. Are you okay with that Kara?" Lena asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'll definitely stay with you." Kara said quickly, so quickly they almost didn't understand her.

"Okay."

"All right, so it's settled. Would it be okay if I checked Ellie over?" Alex asked.

"Are you a doctor?" Lena asked back a little worried.

"Yes I am. I promise I'll be quick."

"Okay."

"You can continue to hold her."

Lena then noticed a stethoscope that came out of nowhere. Alex approached Lena and Ellie, gentle checking Ellie over while she stayed in Lena's arms.

"She is perfectly healthy. If you don't mind, I'd like to get a blood sample if it's possible and a DNA swab. Maybe we'll be able to find some family, who would take better care of her than her parents." Alex stated.

"And if they don't take better care of her?" Lena asked worried for Ellie's safety.

"Then we'll deal with it then."

"I don't want her to be hurt."

"We won't let that happen." Kara stated, she could see the worry in Lena's eyes as she looked from Alex to Lena.

"She looks like you, Lena." Alex said when she got a closer look at Ellie.

"She has your eyes and nose." Kara said as she too took a closer look at Ellie.

"One of my contacts said that a woman named Niamh O'Flaherty was looking for you, Lena. She is human and she appeared about 7 months ago. I think the child is hers and maybe Mon-El's. He's the only Daxam we know."

"Niamh O'Flaherty?" Lena whispered.

"Do you know that name?" Kara asked worried about Lena, she looked like she was going to pass out.

"My birth mother's name was Niamh O'Flaherty."

"Are you okay?"

"You need to do a DNA test and test it against mine."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Lena replied.

Alex stepped away to call the DEO and confirm that Lena was okay to come there. J'onn at first hesitated, but knew that it was probably best that Lena come in. Alex rejoined the others when she heard Maggie's question and it made her wonder too.

"Who do you think this woman is?" Maggie asked.

"Someone related to me at least on my mother's side. Do you think Mon-El knows?" Lena said.

"Probably not, but if his mother finds out, she'll try to take the child away." Kara stated.

"His mother?"

"Rhea, the woman who has tried to get your help. She's the Queen of Daxam. Mon-El is the prince. She wants him to come home with her to take care of their people who survived."

"I'm sorry about Mon-El." Lena said as she took Kara's hand in her free one.

"It's okay. He needs to go with his mother. I don't want him here." Kara said softly.

"I've got the all clear let's go to the DEO." Alex stated as she moved to grab some of the things for Ellie.

* * *

Once they arrived at the DEO, everyone was staring at Lena carrying Ellie, they couldn't believe that Lena Luthor was allowed in the building. Kara walked beside her with her hand on Lena's back to give her some comfort that she was there.

"Supergirl there is a mysterious man, we just captured he's about to be brought in. Perhaps you could change?" J'onn said and Kara gave Lena's hand a squeeze before swiftly changing and then was back at Lena's side. "Here he comes."

"Oh, there you are." The Music Meister said.

"Who me?" Kara asked.

"I've been looking for you. Why do you think I let myself be caught?" Suddenly Kara started to walk toward him, but then passed out in to J'onn's arms. The Music Meister broke free of his cuffs before a portal opened.

"This dimension has been a blast, but I have the fastest man alive to find. Tootles." The Music Meister said then jumped through the portal.

"Kara!" Lena cried as she came to stand next to Kara and J'onn.

"We need to go to Earth-1." Alex stated.

"What's wrong with Kara?"

"We don't know, but Alex, Lena you need to come with me." J'onn stated.

"What about Ellie?" Lena asked.

"Bring her with us."

"Give me a moment to get the device." Alex said as she ran to her office.

"Ready?" J'onn asked as Alex came running back.

"Yes. Lena?"

"Yes, let's go." Lena said as she was grabbed by Alex and they walked through the portal that Alex had created with the device.

* * *

On Earth-1, Barry, Iris, and Caitlin were talking about what was happening since they were able to bring Wally out of the speed force.

"Iris. He just needs time." Barry stated.

"He needs help." Iris said back.

"Who do you think he'll be able to talk to?"

"I don't know, but he needs to work through this."

"Caitlin?" Barry said turning to Caitlin.

"I can try to talk to him, but he might not want to talk to me."

"Well try." Iris demanded as she stepped toward Caitlin.

"Do not talk to her like that." Barry said as he stepped in front of Caitlin. "I know that you're upset, but do not take it out on Caitlin."

"I'm leaving." Iris said, she saw the way Barry looked at Caitlin, it was the way he used to look at her, until they had broken up and Caitlin had been there for him.

"I'm going to go talk to Wally." Caitlin said softly.

"Thank you." Iris said just as softly. Iris knew deep down that Caitlin was a good person and it was unfair of her to try and take it out on her.

Caitlin nodded before heading in the direction of the training room, Wally had been spending a lot of time there, running, trying to forget what he had seen. When suddenly the breach room alerted them that someone was coming through. Barry had taken hold of Iris and Caitlin and flashed to the breach room, where Cisco was already there with Joe, H.R., and Wally.

"Who do you think is coming through?" Joe asked.

"It's from Earth-38." Cisco stated.

"Kara?" Barry said when four people and a baby came out of the portal, he saw his friend in the arms of a man he hadn't met. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I'm J'onn J'onzz, this is Alex Kara's sister, and this is Lena." J'onn stated.

"Who's the baby?" Cisco asked.

"Ellie. Her name is Ellie." Lena replied trying to wrap her mind around traveling to another dimension.

"Do you mind?" Caitlin said as she approached J'onn and Kara. "We need to get her to the medical area."

"You're a doctor?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Barry?" Caitlin said looking to Barry to introduce everyone.

"Oh right. I'm Barry, this is Caitlin, that's Cisco, Joe, and Wally, and this is Iris." Barry said introducing everyone.

"Let's get to the medical area."

Once they got the medical area, Caitlin went to work trying to figure out what was going on with Kara, while the others waited in the cortex.

"Someone is in the training area." Cisco said bring up the training area.

"Who is that?" Joe asked.

"That's the Music Meister who put Kara in to this coma type of state." Alex stated as she went to get her gun.

"I'll handle him. Wally, you want to help?" Barry said.

"Yeah." Wally replied, but Iris grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure?" Iris asked holding Wally where he was.

"I'll be fine."

Wally flashed away with Barry, the others watched on the screen as the Music Meister did something to Barry, but Wally was able to capture him and then took him to the pipeline. Wally flashed back in with Barry and set him on the gurney next to Kara.

"Barry!" Caitlin cried when she saw Barry laid next to Kara, she didn't know about the man showing up.

"Sorry Caitlin." Wally said as he watched her get to work on Barry.

"They both are in some sort of joint dream. Their brainwaves are the same, in a little overdrive. We need to talk to the man to find out what he did to them." Caitlin explained.

"I'll go with you." Alex stated.

"Come with me." Caitlin said as she led Alex to the pipeline.

When Caitlin and Alex confronted the Music Meister in the pipeline, he was awake and waiting for them, like he knew that they would come.

"Hello Caitlin, Alex." The man said.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Barry and Kara?" Alex said demanding answers.

"Who I am doesn't matter. I have just put Barry and Kara in to a dream. But you should know if they die in the dream, they die in real life."

"How do we get them out of the dream?" Caitlin asked.

"You know the answer to that Caitlin. Love is the answer." The Music Meister said.

"I need to go get Mon-El." Alex said as she quickly turned to go back to the breach room.

"He's not who you need." The Music Meister called out to her.

"Then who do I need?" Alex said as she turned back around.

"You know who you need."

"Stop playing games."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help any more than that. Have a good day, ladies. I'm sure you'll figure it out in time."

Caitlin was the first to turn with a heavy sigh, followed by Alex, who looked like she could kill someone. They headed back to the cortex.

* * *

In the dream, Kara had just finished singing, when she noticed Barry, she immediately headed toward him.

"Do you know where we are?" Kara asked.

"No idea." Barry said, "But I think we're in a dream."

"If we get hurt in the dream, do we get hurt in real life?"

"I'm not sure."

"All you have to do is follow the script." The Music Meister said who appeared next to them.

"You!" Kara said as she went to confront the Music Meister.

"Now, now. Kara, Barry all you need to do is follow the script." The Music Meister said and then went in to song.

When he finished, he disappeared leaving Kara and Barry wondering where he went and what he meant, 'follow the script'.

"We're in a musical. So…we should keep going like in a movie." Barry said.

"Oh, okay."

Suddenly Barry feel to the ground, being knocked out, Kara was grabbed and when she tried to use her powers they didn't work. _I guess our powers don't work here._ When Barry regain consciousness, he groaned as he sat up. Before he noticed he and Kara were in a warehouse and their hands were tied behind their backs.

* * *

Back at STAR labs, Alex was pacing as Lena fed Ellie, they had been going over what the man had said with Team Flash.

"How are we supposed to save them?" Cisco asked.

"He said it was love." Alex sighed, she didn't understand what he meant when he said Mon-El wasn't who she needed.

"Lena, are you okay?" Caitlin asked when she saw a look of pain on Lena's face.

"Yeah. Ellie just has a really tight grip." Lena said with pain evident in her voice.

"Ellie gentle…gentle." J'onn said as he gently pulled Ellie's arms from around Lena's neck.

"Thank J'onn."

"How is she so strong?" Iris asked.

"She's kind of like Kara. Actually, Caitlin can you do a DNA test on both Ellie and Lena?" Alex asked remembering that was the whole reason they went to the DEO.

"Sure." Caitlin said as she grabbed the supplies she would need.

"Is it going to puncture her skin though?" Lena asked.

"Oh, I didn't think of that." Alex said.

"Why wouldn't it puncture her skin?" Joe asked.

"Ellie is half Daxamite." Lena answered.

"They don't have Daxamites here." Alex said to Lena then turned to everyone else, "She's half alien."

"Oh." Caitlin said.

"If you have a needle made of lead that should puncture her skin." Alex said.

"Lead?" Lena said.

"Yes, Daxamites are allergic to lead."

"We could do a swab test instead of a blood test." Caitlin stated as she moved to grab those instead.

"I like that idea more." Lena stated not wanting to hurt Ellie.

* * *

Inside the dream Kara and Barry had just finished talking with Digsy Foss about his daughter being missing. They promised to go back to Cutter Moran's club looking for her. When they talked to Pablo about where to find Millie.

"She's here in 4B. I didn't tell you." Pablo said as he took off.

"How do we do this?" Kara asked.

"I guess we knock and go from there." Barry answered.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Hello?" Millie said answering the door.

"Cait…Um…Millie?" Barry stuttered.

"Yeah, who's askin'?" Millie asked.

Before Barry could say anything else, "Who's there, darling?" A voice said from inside the room. Kara knew that voice and she froze staring at Lena as she came up behind Millie and wrapped an arm around Millie's waist.

"Lena…" Kara mumbled.

"I'm Tracy Moran. Can I help you?" Lena/Tracy asked as tightened her hold around Caitlin/Millie's waist.

"Millie, your dad is looking for you." Barry stated.

"Well I'm not going back. We're in love and we are going to get out of here as quickly as possible. Right honey?" Caitlin/Millie said.

"That's right darling." Lena/Tracy replied.

"Maybe you guys can visit your parents. Tell them you're in love. I'm sure they want you to be happy." Kara said finally finding her voice.

"Maybe we should." Caitlin/Millie said softly to Lena/Tracy.

"Okay. I'll talk to Dad." Lena/Tracy said giving Caitlin/Millie a rough kiss before grabbing her coat.

"And I'll talk to mine." Caitlin/Millie said grabbing her coat.

Barry and Kara followed, but took their time walking back to the club. Barry and Kara had a lot to think about after learning that Lena was Tracy and Caitlin was Millie and that they were in love.

"So, Lena?" Barry asked bringing Kara out of her thoughts.

"Lena's my best friend." Kara answered.

"She's more than that though."

"Yes. I think I love her. I think from the day that I met her I was in love with her."

"And that guy you mentioned before…Mon…something."

"He was a mistake. I guess I just wanted comfort and since he was an alien like me, I figured he would do the job."

"But?"

"I never stopped thinking about her."

"You know lately Iris and I haven't been getting along. She was my best friend. And at one point I loved her."

"But you're happy with Caitlin."

"Yes. At first, I pushed Caitlin away thinking Iris was the one for me, but then something changed."

"And you realized that Caitlin was that person who made you feel like you could do anything."

"Yes."

"We need to get back to them. So that I can tell her I love her."

"And we will."

* * *

Back in STAR labs, Caitlin had just finished the DNA test on Lena and Ellie. The group were waiting to see the results after getting a run-down of Lena and Alex's lives. Who also learned of Caitlin, Joe, Wally, H.R. and Iris's lives.

"So?" Lena said as Caitlin came out of the lab with the results.

"You have a daughter." Caitlin stated before all hell broke loose.

"Daughter!" Alex and Lena exclaimed out loud.

"I've never slept with Mon-El. How do we have a baby? I'm not even interest in men half the time!"

"I think I can explain it." A voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to see someone who looked exactly like Lena.

"Who are you?" Lena asked.

"My name is Niamh O'Flaherty. I am your identical twin." Niamh said to Lena.

"What!" Alex and Lena exclaimed together.

"Our mum loved ya Lena. When da took ya, she moved back to Ireland. I was livin' there till I found a picture of ya and mum told me the whole story. I tried to find ya, but mum would never give me da's name. I found you a different ya, when you renamed Luthor Corp to L-Corp in this timeline." Niamh explained.

"Why didn't father take you too?" Lena asked.

"Da didn't know about me. Mum hid my birth from him. I'm sorry for the life ya've had to live with them."

"What about Ellie? Why did you abandon her?"

"I'm not from this timeline. I was in a different timeline when I and Mon-El slept together and when I found out I was pregnant. I don't want children. So, I thought that she would be safe with ya, but in my timeline I'd never found ya."

"Not from this timeline?" Alex asked.

"I'm from a different timeline, where my history is the one I told Lena, but Barry went and changed it. I learned about Lena's life with the Luthor's and decided to come to this timeline. She needs someone to love and will love her back. I figured she'd be the best parent for Ellie." Niamh explained when suddenly a portal opened behind her. "I'm sorry, but I need to go back to my own timeline. Take care sister."

"You too." Lena said still in shock, but understanding Niamh's reasoning. And just like that Niamh was gone.

"That was totally weird." Cisco stated.

"You have no idea." Lena mumbled as she held Ellie closer to her.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked Lena as she put an arm around her.

"I…I have no idea. Let's just figure out how to help Kara and Barry." Lena said moving her attention to Kara and Barry.

An alarm alerting that Kara and Barry's vitals were crashing rang out, getting everyone to run over to them.

"What's going on?" Joe asked.

"Their crashing." Alex stated as she looked over the monitors.

"Cisco, can you vibe us there?" Caitlin asked.

"What?" Cisco said back.

"Vibe, us in like you did that time that Barry was stuck in the speed force."

"I can try. Who's going?"

"I'll go." Alex said, "What do I do?"

"Put a hand on my shoulder." Cisco said as he put on his glasses, Alex and Caitlin grabbed his shoulders, then he grabbed Barry's and Kara's. Alex closed her eyes, but when she opened them she was still standing in the medical area.

"It didn't work." Alex exclaimed in a panic.

"Ugh!" Barry said as he sat up.

"Barry. Are you okay? Where's Kara?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine…Lena…Lena you have to vibe in." Barry said as he caught his breath.

"I'll take Ellie." J'onn said as he gently took Ellie from Lena.

"What do I do? How do I get her back?" Lena asked.

"Tell her you love her and show her." Barry said.

"All right grab hold." Cisco said as Lena moved to put her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly Lena was in the middle of a street, she heard a groan and look to her left to find Kara on the ground, bleeding.

"Kara!" Lena said as she ran to Kara's side.

"Le…Lena." Kara mumbled.

"Stay with me."

"I'm sorry."

"Kara just hold on. I…I love you. You are everything to me I can't lose you."

"Love you too. I'm sorry."

 _Tell her you love her and show her…show her._ Lena knew what she had to do, she leaned down and kissed Kara, Kara kissed her back.

*Ahem*

Lena and Kara both heard it and looked around the room to see everyone smiling at them. Lena straighten up and looked down at Kara blushing and Kara fell back down to the bed as she too blushed.

"Standing O. That was so good." Said the Music Meister who put Kara and Barry in to the dream state.

"How did you get out of the cell?" Cisco asked.

"Did you really think that cell was going to hold me?"

"Why did you do this to us?" Barry asked.

"I was teaching you a lesson. I see everything. I saw two people who love each other, but they didn't allow themselves to fully express it. Kara, you love Lena, but you forced yourself to hide that love away. And Barry you love Caitlin, but you'd never said the words. She deserves to hear them. Love is the most important lesson anyone can learn. So, sorry I had to mess with you, but I needed you to realize what you were missing."

"Are you from another Earth…multiverse…universe?" H.R. asked.

"Sorry, but no. You wouldn't understand where I'm from." The Music Meister said, "Take care of each other. Tootles." And then the Music Meister faded away.

"Where the hell did he just go?" Cisco asked.

"No idea, but I don't care." Barry said as she cradled Caitlin's face in his hands, "I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

"It's okay. I just glad you did at all." Caitlin whispered to him.

"Lena…I'm sorry I never told you. I've wasted so much time." Kara said to Lena as she pulled her to her as she sat up.

"It's okay. We're together now." Lena said to Kara.

"WHHAAA!" Ellie cried making herself known.

"Shhh…sshhh" J'onn said trying to calm Ellie down.

Lena approached him and took Ellie from him, "It's okay baby girl. Sshhh…" Lena whispered to Ellie and she stopped crying.

"Oh yeah, you should know that Ellie is Lena's daughter." Cisco stated waiting to see Kara's face.

"What?!" Kara said in shock.

"Cisco!" Caitlin and Alex both yelled at him, while Iris and Joe both hit him in the arm.

"Lena?" Kara said turning to Lena.

"It's my twin sister's baby. So technically she has my DNA. And Mon-El is the father, but it's technically not your Mon-El." Lena explained.

"I'm still confused."

"Lena's twin sister from another timeline is the mother and Mon-El from that same timeline is the father." Alex explained.

"Oh. So, is she taking her back?" Kara asked a little saddened that they wouldn't have Ellie.

"No. She's not. She decided that her staying with me would be best for Ellie and me." Lena said, "She knew that I was lonely and decided that I would be the best mother for Ellie and that Ellie would be the best for me."

"Did you know Kara can sing?" Barry asked to change the subject knowing that Kara and Lena needed something different to talk about.

"No." Lena said.

"Well so can Barry." Kara said with a wide grin.

"I know that." Caitlin said with a blush.

"You do?" Iris asked surprised.

"Summer lovin…" Barry said and Caitlin buried her face in his chest as he chuckled.

"There's a story there, I know it." Cisco said with a smile.

"It was the night that Barry and I went out to a karaoke bar. I got so drunk that I got on stage and called Barry up to sing with me. We sang 'Summer Nights' and I am a horrible singer." Caitlin said blushing.

"But it was cute." Barry said as he kissed Caitlin softly.

"Well I think that we should get home." J'onn said. "I promised Eliza, I'd get you both home in one piece."

"How does Eliza know?" Alex asked.

"I might have mentioned it when she arrived."

"When she arrived. Mom's back at the DEO and you didn't tell us!" Kara said a little upset.

"She told me not to. She wanted to come spend some time with you girls." J'onn stated.

"All right well let's get home." Alex said.

"Home it is." Cisco said as he went to open a portal after everyone hugged and said goodbye to everyone.

* * *

When they stepped out of the portal, Eliza and Maggie were waiting with the rest of the DEO, everyone wanting to see that Kara was okay.

"Girls." Eliza said as she was hugged by Alex and then Kara, Eliza noticed that Kara was holding the hand of Lena Luthor as she had stepped out of the portal and only let go to hug her. "So, is there anything you want to tell me?" Eliza asked turning to Lena.

"Mom. This is Lena Luthor. Lena, this is my foster mom Eliza Danvers." Kara said with a smile as she pulled Lena closer to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Danvers." Lena said holding out her hand after she let go of Kara's.

"None of that. It's nice to finally meet you." Eliza said as she pulled Lena in to a hug when she pulled back she asked, "Who is this?"

"A long story, but one I'm sure we'll tell you." Lena said.

"She looks like you, Lena."

"Umm…Yes well she sort of is mine."

"What?!" Maggie exclaimed.

"You will also be told the long story." Alex said as she pulled Maggie in to a hug.

* * *

Kara and Lena, were getting settled on Lena's bed after putting Ellie to bed for the night. They had spent the last three hours with Eliza, Maggie, and Alex. They had finally talked about what the future looked like for each other and neither of them wanted to spend it apart.

"I love you Lena." Kara said as Lena cuddled against her chest.

"And I love you Kara." Lena replied.

And after that night, they did spend every second that they could together. Alex and Winn created a birth certificate for Ellie and they were able to write Kara as the other mother. Lena loved Ellie as her own and never treated her like Lillian treated her. She was a great mother and Ellie loved her. Lena had Kara and Ellie to complete her life and she wouldn't have changed it for anything.


End file.
